DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): This project demonstrates the feasibility of staged nanostructures assembly for the manufacture of complex one-, two-and three-dimensional architectures with functional groups arranged in arbitrary, designed positions. The logic of the method is analogous to solid-phase polymer synthesis. In this case, the structure is assembled by sequential protein unit addition, one subunit at a time. By using protein units of well defined size, shape and stoichiometry, each of which may harbor a different designed functionality, construction of complex nanostructures with various potential utilities is possible. The system is based on proteins and protein constructs from the phage tail fibers of T-even bacteriophage. These proteins are: highly resilient physically and chemically; interact through very strong, non-covalent bonds; and amenable to re-engineering for the introduction of designed functionalities. The long term goal of the project is a comprehensive system for design and manufacture of polyfunctional nanostructures. There is a huge gap between the popular version of computer nanochips self-assembling by the billions from a solution of molecular components and the real, pragmatic problems of assembling complex nanodevices. The process described here is a practical implementation of nanostructure assembly that has the potential for fabrication of very low cost, complex devices and materials. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed system will enable massive parallel manufacture of complex nanodevices which can be further self-assembled into higher order architectures in a hierarchic manner. Applications are in many fields in which the fabrication of smart materials from the molecular level-up are required. Some examples of potential commercial applications are in the technologies of separations, catalysis, microfluidics, light materials, non-linear optics, memory and circuitry.